


Silver Linings

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prumano Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano got the lead for an opera that his school decided to put on, but a dress rehearsal doesn't go quite as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 Prumano Secret Santa for ct-hardcase on tumblr.

Lovino took a deep breath, willing his heart to stop slamming against his ribs, for everything to slow down. It was only a dress rehearsal- he didn’t need to worry. He had this in the bag. He glanced at himself in the mirror of the dressing room and his heart sunk. He looked absolutely ridiculous. He would have to go on stage and sing opera dressed like, like what? The costume looked like some overly exaggerated king or some shit. He didn’t know who was in charge, but he wanted to have a few words with them. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room.

Backstage, other singers, as well as crew and pit members mingled. Among them was the head of lighting: Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lovino sighed and began to walk in the opposite direction, but a pale hand on his shoulder stopped him. He whirled around to see Gilbert with his stupid grin. He grumbled something under his breath and rolled his eyes.

“What the hell do you want, potato-fucker?” He spat, hoping the darkness of backstage would conceal his blush. They’d had a strange relationship over the past year. It was sort of a love-hate thing, but there were definitely some sparks.

Gilbert raised an amused eyebrow, “Potato-fucker? That’s a new one,” he began laughing. “Anyways, I just wanted to wish ya good luck!”

“Good luck?” Lovino snorted, “As if I need any! I’ve got this in the bag!”

Gilbert didn’t look convinced. “Okay, Lovino, whatever you say~” He said in a singsong voice, grabbing Lovino’s hands and squeezing them quickly before turning away and joining the rest of the lights team.

Lovino watched as the other walked away, mind reeling in confusion. Then he heard people’s voices begin to raise as they began to prepare for the rehearsal. In a daze, he hurried to his spot and waited for his cue. There was a drumroll and the curtains in front of him opened and he surprisingly wasn’t blinded by the lights. He opened his mouth and began to sing, trying to act normal and continue as if nothing were wrong when in reality, the spotlight was in the wrong place.

What the hell was Gilbert playing at?

Then he remembered that Gilbert wasn’t the one controlling the spotlights because he was up in the light booth. It was probably an underclassmen. Lovino winced as the pool of light jerked abruptly so that it was over him, but he continued his song. Other cast members marched on stage behind him and began dancing as the spotlight disappeared and the whole stage lit up. They began to sing their parts, harmonizing with Lovino beautifully.

They got through a few more songs before the next incident occurred. In the midst of Lovino’s grand solo, his mic turned off. He tried his best not to look horrified as he continued to sing, thinking oh thank God this is only the rehearsal. Things, however, only got worse from there. It was like Gilbert had fucking jinxed him with all of this bad luck he was having. He would have to yell at the other later.

The people in charge of rigging the curtains got distracted and the curtains dropped, and Lovino could see his life flash before his eyes as he swiftly stepped backwards. Even though all of the singing and acting had stopped due to the curtains now blocking the show, the pit orchestra continued to play. Lovino turned and looked at the tech crew members standing backstage to his left, and then got knocked in the back as a pair set movers almost ran him over with a house, and ended up lying in a tangled heap with one of the movers, at which point the curtains proceeded to rise again. Lovino heard a few sniggers and quickly got up to smack the set movers on the head.

As act two began, there were no mistakes from the tech crew or the orchestra, but Lovino was tense. Something else was bound to happen. He opened his mouth to sing his part and then another singer came in on the wrong cue. Lovino shot a glare at the other, who abruptly quit singing, only to trip over a random set piece that was about a foot too close to him.

As it got to the very last scene, Lovino had lost all hope. Not a single person had gone without messing up. There was no way in hell this scene could be good, considering how everything else had been going. Then suddenly the show was over and Lovino realised that it had been alright. He was even more shocked he had made it through the whole ordeal without a scratch or a mental breakdown. He decided to go yell at Gilbert.

He wove through the other members, eyes staining until he caught a glimpse of that damned silvery hair. Gilbert turned and grinned at Lovino, about to say something when Lovino sent him the death glare.

“It’s all your fault you idiot! You jinxed me!” He spat.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “I thought you did great! It’s not my fault half of this school sucks at cues and whatnot!”

Lovino was ready to spit more insults at Gilbert but the whole ‘you did great’ thing stuck with him and instead of curses, a shocked “Y-you really think I did great?” came out.

The albino shrugged, “Yeah. I could tell you’ve been putting a ton of effort into this. You sounded awesome!” He paused, grinning, “…although not as awesome as me, of course!” And he burst out laughing.

Lovino rolled his eyes and punched Gilbert lightly in the shoulder. “Yeah, you’re the most awesome person I know,” his voice was laced with sarcasm, although he did think Gilbert was pretty cool. He’d just never tell the bastard that or he’d get even more cocky than he already was.

Gilbert grinned, “I know! Thank’s for acknowledging it,” and then he pecked Lovino on the cheek, “You sarcastic motherfucker”. He then turned and walked off, and Lovino noted how his ears turned pink. He touched his cheek where Gilbert’s lips had been for only a second, and felt his face heat up. He wondered how Gilbert could have thought that disaster of a show was good, but then again, the albino had a strange way of finding silver linings in any situation. Maybe he was Gilbert’s silver lining.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! :-)


End file.
